Puzzles
Over the years many Pink Panther Puzzles have been produced by Western Publishing, Rainbow Works and other companies. Western Publishing Whitman Box Puzzles 100 Piece * 1974 - Pink Panther - Import Car Sales Lot #4609 * 1975 - The Ant And The Aardvark #4609 * 1975 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Carnival High Striker #4605 * 1975 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Speeding Ticket #4609 * 1976 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Diner Pancakes * 1976 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Peeking In Window #4605 * 1976 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Oil Painting w/ Fruit #4605-40 * 1977 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Popcorn Stand #4605 * 1977 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Midnight Snack #4605-3 * 1978 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Used Cars #4605 * 1978 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Wet Cement #4609 * 1979 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Club Posh #4605-1 * 1979 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Subway Coffee and Doughnuts #4609-1 * 1980 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - No Dogs Allowed #4609-2 * 1982 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Painting Boat #4605-26 * 1983 - Pink Panther - Stream Fishing Carp #4605 * 1985 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Pink Lemonade Special 2 For 1 #4605-43 99 Piece * 1974 - Pink Panther - Import Car Sales Lot #4603-40 * 1977 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Jewel Thief In Park - Bonus #4767 * 1979 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Mountain Hiking * 1980 - Pink Panther - Cowboy Pink #A7330-2 * 1982 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Putting Golf #4603-30 Round 125 Piece * 1974 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Pink Stamps * 1975 - Pink Panther - Pink Tracks in the Snow #4426 * 1977 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Fishing for Pink Fish * 1979 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Restaurant Violin #4426-1 * 1982 - Pink Panther - Skateboard at Roller Rink #4426-30 Whitman Frame Tray Puzzles * 1973 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Pink Lemonade Stand #4512B * 1975 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Train Engine #4552D * 1975 - Pink Panther - Cat on a Bike #4512H * 1976 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Car Wash #4537A * 1976 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Basketball #4515G * 1977 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Skiing #4512F * 1978 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Odd Footprints * 1979 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Juggling Ice Cream on Unicycle #4512-2D * 1982 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Circus High Wire #4514B Golden Box Puzzles 100 Piece * 1983 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Sky Diving * 1984 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Mountain Climbing #4609-40 99 Piece * (1974) - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Import Car Lot Golden Frame Tray Puzzles * (1977) - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Popcorn Stand #4512D-36 * 1984 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - House Painting #4512B-40 * 1984 - Pink Panther And Sons - Tree Swing - #4521A-1 * 1984 - Pink Panther And Sons - Bridge Out - #4521B-1 Rainbow Works Rainbow Works Box Puzzles * 1995 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Catching Pancakes * 1995 - Pink Panther and The Inspector - Watering the Plants * 1995 - Pink Panther - Camping w/ Pink Tent Other Companies Hestair Puzzles/Hope (UK) * Pink Panther and The Inspector - Pink Car - Puzzler 80 * Pink Panther and The Inspector - Castle Dracula - Puzzler 80 * Pink Panther - Inspector In The Zoo - Puzzler 80 * Pink Panther - Riding A Horse - Puzzler 50 * Pink Panther, The Inspector & Deux Deux - Many Faces - Puzzler 50 * Pink Panther - Ark - Puzzler 80 * Pink Panther - Corn Picking - Hope 80 * Pink Panther - On The Warpath - Hope 80 * Pink Panther - Animal Gym - Hope 80 * Pink Panther and The Inspector - Circus High Wire - Hope 80 * Pink Panther - Pink Pather The VIII - Silver Jubile Edition - JR Jigsaw - 150 Pieces Nathan (France) * Pink Panther and Sons - Jazz Band - 1988 Ja-Ru * Pink Panther And Sons - Slide Puzzles - 1984 Mika (Greece) * Pink Panther and Sgt. Deux Deux - A Portrait of Deux Deux #494 * Pink Panther - I Love Pink Pa * Pink Panther - Piano Party * Pink Panther - Writing w/ Quill Pen * Pink Panther - Top Hat and Tails * Pink Panther and The Inspector - Helicopter EPA (Greece) * Pink Panther and The Inspector - Cube Puzzle #109 Owens Corning Canada LP * Pink Panther - Think Pink - 2011 GMC Sierra Crew Cab - Promo Puzzle Category:Puzzles Category:Media Lists Category:Merchandise